call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Perk-a-Cola Maschinen
Perk-a-Cola Maschinen sind Getränkeautomaten, die nur im Überlebenskampf in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II und Call of Duty: Black Ops III vorkommen. Man findet sie in allen Karten, sofern Magie eingeschaltet ist. Die einzige Karte, auf welcher die Automaten nicht zu finden sind, ist Bus Depot aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Juggernog thumb|110px|JuggernogJuggernog thumb|left ::::::: Juggernog steigert die normalerweise 100-prozentige Gesundheit auf 250%. Es kostet 2500 Punkte. :::::::: Perma-Perk ::::::::: In Call of Duty: Black Ops II ist es möglich, ein Juggernog Perma-Perk zu erhalten Man überlebt mit dem Perma-Perk vier schläge von Zombies und mit Juggernog sechs Schläge. Doppelfeuer Malzbier thumb|Der Automat auf der Karte "Stadt" aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II thumb|left|208px|Das Symbol aus Call of Duty: World at War und Call of Duty: Black OpsDoppelfeuer Malzbier (engl. Double Tap Root Beer) kostet 2000 Punkte. Beim MG, MP u.a. wird die Feuerrate um 100% erhöht. Bei Scharfschützengewehren werden zwei Schüsse auf einmal abgegeben. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II wurde das Perk neu gestaltet. Außerdem geht die Anzahl an Munition auch nicht 100% schneller leer, es werden lediglich zwei Kugeln aus einer Patrone abgegeben. Quick Revive thumb Wiederbelebung (eng. Quick Revive) ist ein Getränk, dass einem ein extra Leben schenkt. Wenn man stirbt, liegt man am Boden und erhält (wenn man nicht eine andere Waffe z.B. die Python besitzt) die Mustang & Sally. Jedoch nur für die Zeit die man auf dem Boden liegt. Dies ist aber nur einem Spiel möglich, in dem man alleine spielt. Wenn man mit mehr Spielern spielt, macht das Perk nur eine schnellere Wiederbelebung möglich. Im Einzelspieler ist der Automat immer an und verschwindet nach der dritten Benutzung aber im Mehrspieler muss der Strom eingeschaltet werden, und die Kosten ändern sich (Einzelspieler: 500 | Mehrspieler: 1500) Dr.Niete thumb Durch Dr.Niete verhindert man Fallschaden und/oder Explosionsschaden. Es kostet 2000 Punkte. Springt man von einer erhöhten Position mit einem Hechtsprung auf den Boden, wird eine Mini-Explosion ausgelöst, welche die Zombies in unmittelbarer Umgebung tötet, sofern man Runde 20 noch nicht erreicht hat. In Die Rise und Buried kommt das Perk als Perma-Perk vor. Deadshot Daiquiri thumb thumb|left|Das Logo Deadshot Daiquiri kommt nur in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Mob of the Dead und Origins vor. Bein zielen wird automatisch der nächste Zombie Kopf ins Visier genommen . Das passiert aber nicht bei Explosions Waffen ( z.b. RPG7, Kriegsmaschine und Strahlenkanon), Flinten ( z.b. M12 16 , Remington 870 MCS , S12 ) und der gepack a punchten DSR-50 mit kimme und korn. Speed Cola thumb|Der Speed Cola Automat Durch die Tempo Cola (eng. Speed Cola) lädt der Charakter die Waffen schneller nach. Es kostet 3000 Punkte. left|thumb|Das Speed Cola Logo Eselstritt thumb Mit Eselstritt (eng. Mule Kick) kann man drei Waffen im Inventar haben. Es kostet 4000 Punkte. Das erste mal kam Eselstritt auf Moon vor. Mit einem Update wurde Eselstritt in alle Überlebenskampf-Karten von Call of Duty:Black Ops eingefügt. Wen man Eselstritt verliert ( also wenn man verblutet ) , verliert der Spieler die Waffe die er als letztes gekauft hat. Stamin-Up thumb|left|Das Logothumb|Der Automat Stamin-Up hat zwei Effekte. Der eine hat den selben Effekt wie das Multiplayerextra Marathon, das den Spieler etwa doppelt so lange wie normal sprinten lässt. Der andere Effekt ist dem Extra Leichtgewicht ähnlich, aber funktioniert dennoch anders. Anstatt den Spieler 7% schneller zu machen, verringert es das Gewicht aller Waffen, weswegen man mit einer HK 21 oder einer RPK so schnell sprinten kann wie mit dem ballistischen Messer. Daher ist Stamin-Up viel nützlicher, wenn man schwere Waffen hat, denn mit leichten Waffen kann man die Unterschiede kaum spüren. Es kostet 2000 Punkte. Geierstrank Vulture Aid ist ein neuer Perk-a-Cola Automat und erstmals auf der Map Buried erschienenthumb|left|Der Automatthumb|Das Logo und kostet 3000 Punkte. Er besitzt vier Funktionen: #Man sieht alle Wandwaffen, die Mysterie Box , alle Perk-a-Cola Automaten und Pack a punch in der Nähe (ungefähr 50 Meter) hervorgehoben und durch Wände . #viele gekillter Zombie dropt einen Beutel mit wenig Munition( je nach waffe1-10 kugeln) und 5-50 Punkten. #Einige Zombies hinterlassen grünen Rauch, stellt man sich in diesen Rauch ignorieren die Zombies einen. Steht man länger im Rauch wird das Icon mit dem Rauch umhüllt und man kann kurz herumlaufen, ohne das die Zombies einen sehen. #die Augen der Zombies sind heller und so besser zu sehen . Grabstein Grabstein ist ein Perkautomat, der bewirkt, dass man alle Perks, Waffen und Extras auser Grabstein behält, wenn man einmal ganz gestorben ist, indem man einfach nach dem neuen Spawnen durch den Grabstein läuft, der da liegt, wo man gestorben ist. Dieses Perk ist nur auf den Maps Stadt und Tranzit erhältlich. Und als Perma Perk auf Buried, wenn man vier Perks vor Runde 4 trinkt. Es gibt außerdem einen Glitch, mit dem man beispielsweise auf der Karte Stadt alle Perks kaufen kann. Kauft man den Grabstein und drei andere Perks und stirbt in einer Runde, so kann man beim Starten einer neuen Runde einen neuen Grabstein kaufen zusätzlich die zwei Fehlenden. Anschließend kann man den Grabstein wieder aufsammln, welche am Todesort liegt und man hat alle verfügbaren Perks. Hierbei muss man aber sehr schnell sein. Nur der Besitzer des Grabstein kann ihn aufheben , er sieht aus wie eine Magie ( instakill , nuke , Schreiner) Electric Cherry thumb|left|Der AutomatDas Perk Electric Cherry bewirkt, das wenn man nachlädt, ca. drei Sekunden ein Blitz um den Spieler herum ist und die Zombies um den Spieler lähmt oder gar tötet. Das Perk kostet 2000 Punkte. Es gibt es auf der Map Mob of the Dead, auf der es auch das erste mal vorkam und auf der Map Origins, auf der man das Perk nur durch den Wunderfizz bekommen kann. Who is Who thumb|Der Automat von WHO IS WHO Who is Who ist ein neuer Perk-a-Cola Automat und ist nur auf der Map Die Rise anzutreffen. Das Perk bewirkt, das man einen Art Doppelgänger bekommt, sobald man stirbt und sich selbst wiederbeleben kann. Man kann auch als Doppelgänger weiterspielen, aber man verliert dann all seine Waffen und Perks. Witwenwein thumb|leftWitwenwein ist eine Perk-a-Cola Maschine, die das erste mal auf der Map Shadows of Evil auftaucht. In Zetsubou No Shima gibt es das Perk kostenlos, wenn man die Bossspinne umgebracht hat. Das Perk hat vier verschiedene Wirkungen. #Zombies, die den Spieler angreifen, werden mit einem Spinnennetzt für 20 Sekunden verlangsamt #Die Granaten bleiben haften (ähnlich wie Semtex) #Zombies lassen manchmal blaue Spinnen-icons droppen, die eine Granate auffrischen #Bei einem Schlag mit dem Messer, werden die Zombies verlangsamt. Das Messer richtet mehr Schaden an #Kosten: 4000 Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Perk Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops